walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sasha Williams (Serial TV)
Sasha Williams - jest jedną z głównych postaci i ocalałym wybuchu apokalipsy w The Walking Dead. Była strażakiem przed apokalipsą, Sasza należała do niewielkiej grupy prowadzonej przez jej starszego brata Tyreese'a, próbującego znaleźć bezpieczną przystań i wkrótce stała się jednym z nowo przybyłych w więzieniu, działając jako członek rady. Po upadku więzienia nawiązała kontakt z nowym przybyszem, Bobem Stookeyem. Po śmierci Boba i Tyreese'a cierpi, sama się izoluje i odmawia zainwestowania w społeczność Aleksandrii, wierząc, że jego koncepcja próby przywrócenia normalnego życia jest fałszywa. W końcu dochodzi do akceptacji wspólnoty i chce żyć i rozwijać się po jej smutku. Tworzy krótki, ale głęboki związek z Abrahamem Fordem. Później Abraham zostaje zamordowany przez Negana, a Sasha zabiera Maggie na Wzgórze. Osobowość Sasha jest zaciekłą, pragmatyczną i pokrytą bliznami kobietą, która jest wyborowym strzelcem. Jest niezwykle praktyczna i zawsze pochyla się nad logiczną decyzją, choć pod jej powierzchownym kłamstwem kryje się współczucie i lojalność wobec przyjaciół. Ze względu na traumę po apokalipsie, Sasza stała się wyjątkowo stwardniała i oderwana. Wraz z bratem Sasha ma silną moralność, ale często kwestionuje bezpieczeństwo innych grup i wspólnot przetrwania. Jest to pokazane, gdy Carl zamyka ją i jej towarzyszy w celi po przybyciu do więzienia, wpada w panikę i krzyczy na Carl'a, nieświadoma natury jego grupy, kiedy przybywa do Woodbury, zaczyna zadawać pytania Gubernatorowi jak i również w podróży do Terminusa z Maggie i Bobem, ponieważ mocno podejrzewa, że ich miejsce przeznaczenia jest fałszywą nadzieją, co okazuje się być prawdą. Pokazała cechy przywódcze, będąc współliderem jednym z głównych dostawców zaopatrzenia dla więzienia, wraz z Darylem Dixonem. Będąc jedną z najbardziej znanych w więzieniu, Sasza stała się członkiem rady, pokazując, że zaufali jej inni członkowie grupy Ricka. Bob prosi o zgodę na przyjście, a ona pokazuje, że daje wszystkim zamówienia. W drodze z Maggie i Bobem nalega, aby podążali jej tropem i znaleźli miejsce do życia samodzielnie, proponując bardziej praktyczne podejście do przetrwania. Sasha wydaje się być realistą. Przed apokalipsą Jacksonville, Floryda Nie wiele wiadomo o życiu Sashy przed wybuchem zarazy poza tym, że ma starszego brata o imieniu Tyreese i miała sąsiada Jerry'ego. Prawdopodobnie mieszkała w okolicach Jacksonville na Florydzie. Sasha była zatrudniona jako strażak. Po apokalipsie Po wybuchu zarazy wraz ze swoim bratem Tyreese'em chowali się w bunkrze w ogródku ich sąsiada, Jerry'ego przez około 7 miesięcy dopóki nie skończyły im się zapasy. Później poznali Allena, Donnę oraz Bena i dołączyli do większej grupy, która w pewnym momencie liczyła nawet 25 ocalałych. Ich obóz ostatecznie nie przetrwał ataku podczas którego wiele osób zginęło. Wędrowali przez około 6 tygodni dopóki nie trafili do więzienia. Sezon 3 "Made to Suffer" Sasha debiutuje w tym odcinku. Razem z resztą grupy odkrywa zawaloną część muru na tyłach więzienia. Debatuje nad tym, czy dobrze jest wejść. Kończy podążając za przywódcą grupy i jej bratem, Tyreese'em, do zniszczonej części ogrodzenia prowadzącej do więzienia. Podczas gdy trzymają się w kotłowni, są atakowani przez wielu szwędaczy. W samym środku bitwy ze zmarłymi pojawia się młody chłopak, Carl Grimes, i ratuje ich. Pomimo zamieszania, Carl prowadzi wszystkich z powrotem do bloku więziennego. "The Suicide King" Sasha jest w pokoju wspólnym więzienia, gdzie rozmawia z Beth Greene o Judith. Później ona i Tyreese opowiadają grupie o tym, jak udało im się przeżyć w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Następnie widziana jest jako pomagająca Tyreese'owi, Allenowi i Benowi zabrać ciało Donny na zewnątrz, aby ją pochować. Kiedy Allen wpada na pomysł przejęcia więzienia, Rodzeństwie udaje się go i Bena zniechęcić do tego planu, mówiąc, że "to dobrzy ludzie". Pod koniec dnia grupa Tyreese'a wraca do kuchni, próbując przekonać Ricka Grimesa, by pozwolił im zostać, mówiąc, że "pomogą z wszystkim". Gdy Rick doznaje halucynacji swojej niedawno zmarłej żony i krzyczy na "Lori", aby wyjść, Sasha i reszta jej grupy opuszcza w pośpiechu więzienie (wierząc, że Rick krzyczy na nich). "I Ain't a Judas" Sasha i jej grupa wpadają na Andreę podczas jej powrotu do więzienia. Milton i Andrea mówią im o Woodbury, a Milton proponuje, aby ich tam zabrać. Razem z grupą przybywa do Woodbury i wspomina więzienie podczas rozmowy z gubernatorem. Tyreese mówi, że może podać kilka szczegółów na temat układu więzienia. W trakcie tej dyskusji jest stale obserwowana przez gubernatora. "Prey" Sasha i Tyreese są pokazani, jak pilnują muru, a Sasha wyśmiewa się z kiepskiego strzału Tyreese'a, gdy przychodzi Andrea i próbuje zwabić ich do innej części muru. Kiedy odmawiają, Andrea wyznaje, że opuszcza Woodbury i oni też powinni. Ostrzega ich przed gubernatorem, zanim ucieknie. Sasha jest później świadkiem walki między Allenem i Tyreese'm. Próbuje interweniować, aby ocalić Allena, gdy Tyreese trzyma go nad spadem. "Welcome to the Tombs" Sasha jest z Tyreesem i resztą mieszkańców Woodbury, gdy przygotowują się do ataku więzienia, kiedy jej brat ogłasza Gubernatorowi, że on i Sasha nie jadą z nimi, ponieważ "nie zabijają ludzi, tylko szwędaczy ", mówiąc, że zostaną w celu ochrony dzieci, a jeśli chce, odejdą, kiedy wróci. Gubernator następnie daje Tyreese'owi karabin i chłodno dziękuje im, pozostawiając Sashę przerażoną jego reakcją. Kiedy Rick, Daryl Dixon, Michonne i Karen docierają do Woodbury, Sasha i Tyreese zostają poinformowani, że Gubernator oszalał i zabił wszystkich żołnierzy Woodbury, którzy chcieli się wycofać. Później, Sasha i Tyreese zostają zabrani wraz z pozostałymi ocalałymi z Woodbury do więzienia, gdzie dołączają do grupy. Sezon 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Sasha przygotowuje pojazd z Tyreese'em, by pojechać po zaopatrzenie do supermarketu "Big Spot". Nowicjusz Bob Stookey pyta ją, czy może iść z nimi. Ona początkowo niechętnie pozwala mu dołączyć, mówiąc, że był z nimi tylko tydzień. "Daryl znalazł cię sam, po prostu chcę się upewnić, że wiesz, jak grać w drużynie", mówi mu, ale ostatecznie zgadza się .W Big Spot Sasha przedstawia plan grupy, aby wejść i wyjść. Wszystko idzie nie tak, kiedy Bob przypadkowo przewrócił półkę, która ląduje na nim. Szwędacze nagle zaczynają wpadać z dziur w suficie. Sasha widzi walczącą z kijem bilardowym obok Michonne. Zach zostaje ugryziony przez szwędacza, podczas gdy ratują Boba. Helikopter wpada przez dach, miażdżąc Zacha i szwędaczy, podczas gdy Sasha i inni uciekają. "Infected" Widzimy ją z innymi członkami "rady" omawiającymi sytuację w więzieniu i jak sobie z tym poradzić, zanim ona i Karen przekonują Tyreese'a, że najlepiej będzie, gdy Karen będzie w izolacji. Później pomaga innym poradzić sobie z szwędaczami przy ogrodzeniach i jest tym, który dostrzega ciała szczurów sugerujące, że ktoś karmi szwędaczy. "Isolation" Sasha wychodzi z jednego z bloków więziennych, kaszląc ciężko i mając gorączkę. Glenn Rhee i Hershel patrzą na nią z wielkim niepokojem. Stwierdziła, że musi znaleźć 'Dr S" i że wszystko będzie w porządku. Szuka go w bloku więziennym A, gdzie przebywają chorzy, ale kiedy go znajdzie, odkrywa, że jest chory. Została poddana kwarantannie za szklaną barierą, którą strzeże Tyreese. Później rozmawiają, a ona składa kondolencje. Tyreese mówi jej, że grupa wyruszyła na poszukiwanie antybiotyków dla chorych, do których później dołącza, aby upewnić się, że wyzdrowieje. Tyreese prosi Carol, by opiekowała się Sashą, aż do jego powrotu. "Internment" Sasha pogarsza się, gdy trwa odcinek. Hershel mówi jej, aby przejęła inkubator podłączony do Henry'ego, który jest w końcowej fazie śmiertelnej grypy, podczas gdy on pomaga innym pacjentom. Sasha zostawia go później, by Glenn przejął kontrolę. Pod koniec odcinka Sasha jest przytulona przez niedawno przybyłego Tyreese'a. Nie jest to pokazane, ale wynika z tego, że dostała zastrzyk, aby powstrzymać grypę. "Too Far Gone" Stan Sashy poprawił się. Jednak wciąż nie doszła do pełnego wyzdrowienia, ponieważ omal nie mdleje, gdy rozmawia z Bobem, próbuje mu podziękować. Później jest z Bobem i Maggie strzelającymi do ludzi Gubernatora. Bob zostaje postrzelony, a trio zostaje, gdy autobus odjeżdża. Sasha nie wydaje się zbyt zmartwiona i mówi, że coś wymyślą. "Inmates" Sasha jest przy brzegu rzeki w lesie z Maggie, bandażując ramię Boba. Sprzeciwiła się planowi Maggie, z którego wynika że chce poszukiwać Glenna i autobusu więziennego, ale po tym, jak Bob postanawia pójść za Maggie, ona idzie w jego ślady. Znaleźli autobus, teraz wypełniony nieumarłym okupantem, którego się pozbyli. "Alone" Sasha jest z Bobem i Maggie walcząc z szwędaczami we mgle. Sasha widzi, że Bob został zaatakowany przez szwędacza w ramię i pokazuje głęboki smutek, wierząc, że został ugryziony. Bob zdradza, że szwędacz dopadł go tylko w bandaż. Sasha nie zgadza się z Bobem i Maggie na temat podruży do Terminusa, powołując się na praktyczne powody przeżycia i kwestionując stabilność miejsca i czy jest to naprawdę bezpieczna przystań. Próbuje przekonać Boba, by znalazł bezpieczne miejsce do pozostania, ale nadal chce iść do Terminusa z Maggie. Bob uważa, że Sasha po prostu boi się przeskoczyć wiarę, aby dowiedzieć się, czy Tyreese żyje, czy nie. Sasha próbuje twierdzić, że się nie boi. Kiedy Bob i Sasha dowiadują się, że Maggie opuściła ich w kierunku Terminusa, idą za nią. Sasha znajduje bezpieczny budynek i próbuje przekonać Boba, by poszedł z nią, ale Bob ją całuje i idzie za Maggie. Sasha, teraz sama, zaczyna płakać, ale potem patrzy przez okno budynku i widzi Maggie. Sasha i Maggie walczą z szwędaczami. Maggie przekonuje Sashę, że mogą dotrzeć do Terminusa, a ona wie, że Sasha boi się niebezpieczeństw, ale uświadamia jej, za co ona ryzykuje. Sasha przyznaje, że się boi, a potem zgadza się przyłączyć, ku radości Maggie. Dwójka następnie dogania Boba i znów zjednoczeni, idą w kierunku Terminusa. "Us" Grupa Glenna i Abrahama Forda kontynuuje wędrówkę, odkrywając kolejne krwawe wiadomości od Maggie, Boba i Sashy. Po tym, jak grupy Glenna i Abrahama rozstają się w górskim tunelu kolejowym, Sasha i jej grupa spotykają się później z Abrahamem, Rosita Espinosa i Eugene Porterem po drugiej stronie. Szóstka wraca do tunelu kolejowego, w którym Glenn i Tara walczą o życie, Sasha i reszta uratowali ich przed szwędaczami. Grupa postanawia osiąść w tunelu tej nocy i Sasha dowiaduje się o misji Abrahama i twierdzeniach Eugene'a. Zgadza się kontynuować z grupą do Waszyngtonu, ale dopiero po przybyciu do Terminus'u, by sprawdzić, czy Tyreese tam jest. Bob zgadza się z nią, w obu przypadkach. Następnego dnia Sasha i reszta grupy przybywają do Terminus'a. Po łatwym wejściu na teren kompleksu grupa w końcu trafia na kobietę w średnim wieku, Mary, gotującą na dziedzińcu. Kobieta uśmiecha się i przedstawia się, mówiąc im, że ich przyjmą, zanim zaoferuje im talerz jedzenia. "A" Sasha pojawia się w wagonie w Terminusie, kiedy wchodzą do niego Rick, Carl, Michonne i Daryl. Sezon 5 "No Sanctuary" "Strangers" "Four Walls and a Roof" "Slabtown" Zabite ofiary To lista ofiar zabitych przez Sashę: *Martin *kilku mieszkańców więzienia (przed przemianą w zombie) *co najmniej jeden członek milicji Gubernatora *niezliczona ilość zombie *Duke i inne psy Relacje :część wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj ją klikając w edycję Tyreese Bob Stookey Rick Grimes Carol Peletier Wystąpiła Ciekawostki * Koszula, którą ma na sobie w "Made to Suffer", ma logo lokalnego zespołu z Atlanty w stanie Georgia o nazwie "Southern Gothic Revival". * Sasha nie była postacią zaplanowaną. * Jest pierwszą osobą i jedyną osobą, której Rosita się zwierzała. Zobacz też en:Sasha de:Sasha es:Sasha ru:Саша pt-br:Sasha ja:サシャ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead